Lapis Lazuli
by Aria Breuer
Summary: When Frodo, Parker, and Eliza help save a small city, Parker has no idea that his wife would go away again. Now, after losing his wife again, Parker travels with Frodo to Hogwarts, where their adventure has only just begun. Sequel to 'The Shadow Squad'.
1. Arrested!

**Disclaimers:** I do not own _The Lord of the Rings_ , _The Chronicles of Narnia_ , "Star Wars", etc. They belong to J.R.R. Tolkien, C.S. Lewis, George Lucas, Disney, and other respected owners. All original material, including original characters and original locations, belongs to me, the author of this fanfiction story.

*.*.*

Welcome to Phase 2 of my Epic Struggles series. :)

While Phase 1 of this same series felt more Marvel like, this time I'm trying something new, something different. Granted, there won't be any more Shadow Squad, but this time it's going to feel like a cross between this series and my Origin Series, as far as the mood goes.

It's new territory, along with bringing in some OCs that I've written in the past. Thanks go to Adeleidhis for helping me out with this first chapter. :) Enjoy. :)

*.*.*

Parker Dooley stared at the chess pieces on the board. They were lined up in neat rows. He needed to take that king and it'd be game over for the hobbit, Frodo Baggins.

Frodo and Parker looked an awful lot alike. Next to their bright blue eyes, when Parker was in his human-hobbit form, their thick, soft, curly brown hair resting on their heads and the tops of their feet, rosy cheeks, lighter-than-usual skin, pointy ears, and fair elven features, these two had the world going for them.

Today, Frodo wore a light tan shirt, red suspenders, and brown knee breeches. It was the best he could do with his current situation. Parker found himself wearing a white tunic, and long breeches, as he was in his dragonoid form and had to wear longer breeches. Not that it mattered, for when Parker was in his human-hobbit form, his clothes changed with him.

Parker, in his dragonoid form, had a human-like lizard body and a dragon's head. His scales were light red, while his snout was short and pointed at the tip. His eyes, when he was in this dragonoid form, were yellow and almost cat-like. His horns were grey, curved, and short. He also had long, furry red ears and red three-fingered frills with black tips towards their ends. His spikes and finger-nailed claws were also black, with the spikes running all the way from his back down to his medium-sized tail, which curled around his feet whenever he wanted.

In all, Parker Dooley was an admirable dragonoid, always looking after his wife Eliza Bowler-Dooley and his new friend, Frodo.

Parker found out that Eliza had been blessed in the afterlife. For that, Aslan granted Eliza the chance to come back to the living and assist Parker. First, she took the name Lily Dragonkin, claiming she knew Parker when she was an egg. It turned out the previous Lily Dragonkin had been in one of the eggs that she and Parker helped raise, but Lily didn't last very long out in the wilderness, shortly after she was born.

It was a sacrifice worth taking, even if the results were perilous.

Parker looked up the second the pink dragonoid, Eliza, entered the living room with a tray full of food. She passed the tray over to Parker and Frodo, grateful to see they were still playing their game.

"I'm going to beat you!" Frodo said with a smile.

"You wish," Parker chuckled.

Eliza smiled, too. She loved seeing them at work with their game. However, her attention was drawn elsewhere. It was towards outside. There was an entire army standing just outside their door. Odd.

"Parker, Frodo, you might want to take a look at this," Eliza said.

Parker stopped playing his game. He moved towards the window, stunned to see the army. Parker sighed, wondering where Aslan had gone. The last time anyone saw him, he helped the Shadow Squad out against his brother Turen and Helen the Shapeshifter. Now, that didn't look to be the case.

"Come on. I'm sure they have a reason for being on our doorstep," Parker said, heading outside. He didn't look back as Eliza and Frodo followed him, stunned by all the soldiers present. These soldiers did not look very happy nor were they all dragonoid.

Something wasn't right. There was a woman standing in front of them, wearing a purple dress and a furry white coat. She had pale skin, brown eyes, and straight brown hair done up in a pony tail. The look on this woman's face was unmistakable. Parker recognized her.

"You. Seraphina," Parker said, stunned.

"What is she doing here?" Eliza asked, right as a few bears grabbed her and put her in shackles. "What is the meaning of this? Hey!" She shouted at Seraphina.

"Oh, no need to be so daft, Eliza," Seraphina said, curtly. She pulled out a few warrants from a tray. "You're under arrest, the same as these two."

"What? No!" Frodo cried, right as a smaller bear grabbed him and shackled him.

"Wait. Can we talk about this?" Parker asked, right as another bear shackled him.

"What are we charged with?" Eliza asked Seraphina, sharply.

"Oh, you want to know the charges?" Seraphina smiled. She opened one of the warrants, reading it aloud, "The charge is for setting a dragonoid free for the past three Ages, allowing another dragonoid, who is also wicked, freed even when they're dead and are looking to be resurrected, and for being traitors to the Land of Talking Animals, under the jurisdiction of the Oriental cat Jine." She shook her head, looking up now with a smirk. "My, my, you all seem to have caused a great deal of mischief and grief in such a short amount of time. But those are your charges. I'm afraid you're going to have to deal with that."

"Has your family learned nothing?" Parker asked, curtly. "You're one of the descendants to your ancestors, Jine and Tracker. The same Jine that apparently is still calling me a traitor, when she's the one who committed a heinous crime against me, the day I visited her in the Land of Talking Animals."

"Oh, don't worry. My many times great grandmother got over that ages ago," Seraphina told him. "But seriously, after your little villain accidents, I'm afraid you're too hostile to be taken seriously." She looked at the three, smiling, "Shall we? We have a lot to do before the day is up."

Frodo wanted to say something but was pushed into move forward. He had no idea where this Land of Talking Animals was located. He just hoped the land and its people were friendly.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


	2. Wrongly Accused

Frodo sighed, looking out the shuttle window for any sign that things would be better. So far, there wasn't any. Just grasslands as far as the eye could see. He looked away, keen on making this trip feel less bumpy. Then again, this shuttle didn't have any wheels and was a very smooth ride.

He looked at Parker and Eliza, who sat across from him. At least, Parker and Eliza were together.

Frodo looked up at the bears, seeing their smug looks and how they were doing their part to ignore him. Seriously, what was up with these bears? And who was this Seraphina? Her family must have been important. Otherwise, she wouldn't behave in this manner. He looked up, listening to Seraphina's conversation with a few soldiers.

"How is Cooper?" one of the black bear soldiers asked Seraphina.

"Well, after the incident at the Chesapeake Manor—haunted as it was—Cooper's been keeping to himself," Seraphina reminded her soldier. "He prefers working on the latest speeder than to be reminded of that dreadful day."

"I remember," Parker said, calmly.

"What?" Seraphina asked, concerned.

"That day when we went to the Chesapeake Manor," Parker said. "I remember it, and those who came with us."

"Generations have passed. I still remain, as does Cooper," Seraphina said. "This is not your world. Too many years have passed since you lived here. Cooper and I were lucky to have followed the shapeshifter migration, journeying to find new homes. Not many of us are left, as it were."

"So, you're one of the last generations from the First World?" Frodo asked, curiously.

Seraphina eyed him suspiciously. "No. Only Parker has been to the First World. Cooper and I were born during this Age. The First World was ages ago, back when the Universe was new. At least, that's what I read."

"It's true, you know, about the First World," Parker admitted. "I may not have lived there when it was still new, but I know it existed. My egg came from there."

"You know, this still doesn't save you three," Seraphina said. "You've all committed heinous crimes. And for that, you must be punished." She pointed to the window again, revealing a base with grey steel walls and an opening for people and animals to come and go in. Seraphina waited until the shuttle stopped before heading outside. She looked back as her three prisoners were brought out of the shuttle. "Come. We'd better hurry. NOW!"

Seraphina's soldiers did as they were requested to do, dragging Frodo and his friends inside the base, where all seemed quiet.

.

The base's interior had many rooms, hallways, and corridors. The ground was metallic and tiled, complete with its own set of rugs depicting the history of the Ages. From the First World to the time when the Chesapeake Manor was haunted, each rug had its own story.

Frodo looked around the base in confusion. Why was he sent here? He, Parker, and Eliza. He followed Seraphina and her soldiers helplessly, unsure what was going on or what they should do. At last, they came to an office decked out in so much red and purple. Before them was a fluffy white house cat sitting on an armchair, observing an origami of a swan. The cat looked up, stunned by the group.

"Rachal," Seraphina spoke to the white house cat.

"What is this? Why have you brought prisoners here? We don't do this anymore unless they've committed a terrible crime," Rachal said, concerned.

"Rachal, Helen the Shapeshifter is on the loose. She's dangerous and these three have unleashed her," Seraphina said, curtly. "Please, I ask they be put to trial. It's crucial we do this."

"To what? To get your reputation back?" Rachal said, sharply.

"I didn't mean it like that," Seraphina said, concerned. "I just…"

"Seraphina, you know it wasn't them responsible for this." Rachal continued, "Yes, Turen escaped for ages and Helen the Shapeshifter came back from the dead, due to Turen. Do you really think this is their fault?"

"Um… no," Seraphina said, guiltily.

"Oh, let them go," Rachal said, watching the soldiers free Parker, Eliza, and Frodo. She turned to Seraphina, saying, "Seraphina, I didn't send you these soldiers purely for a mistake. You know better, given the haunted manor accident. Or did you forget that Parker was with you during that time? Or the fact that we had help resolving the issue?"

"Well, no," Seraphina answered.

"Exactly," Rachal told her. "So, why are you imprisoning this dragonoid that helped us out?"

Seraphina passed to Rachal the warrants. "I had every good reason to arrest them. If that's not clear enough, then I don't know what is."

"These are forged warrants, not real ones," Rachal said.

"What? No. Patton swore we'd get Parker back," Seraphina said.

"Well, he lied to you," Rachal said. She added, "My guess is whatever mischief Patton wanted to cause, it was clear he wasn't acting alone."

"His wife," Seraphina said, concerned. "But what if she doesn't talk."

"She will," Rachal said. She changed the subject, ending the conversation, "Look, whatever Patton has against Parker, just keep an eye out on him. Patton and his wife have been happy these days." She paused. "You are dismissed." She returned to her paperwork, not looking up anymore.

Seraphina glared at Parker, nodded and gave a faint smile, before departing the office. Her soldiers followed her, keen on staying by her side through thick and thin.

Frodo looked at the scene before him, wondering who these people are, why he was sent to this realm. He watched Parker and Eliza try to reason with Rachal. They wanted to go home. That much was clear. Rachal agreed under the condition that Parker, his wife, and his hobbit friend stay and help out the animals and shapeshifters living in the Land of Talking Animals. It was a condition Frodo wasn't sure he could live up to, but he must if he wanted to leave the Land of Talking Animals alive.


	3. Back to First Base

The base's armory and weaponry rooms were massive, with enough space for over two hundred sets of armor and plenty of room for weapons. It was here the brown house cat named Patton and his grey tabby cat wife Cyndera worked tirelessly on making weapons and armor. It was also here that Parker stopped and admired the weapons and armor.

"We're closed!" Cyndera's light feminine voice protruded the air. She was busy forging a sword. An iron sword.

"Oh, is that anyway to treat me?" Parker asked Cyndera, smirking.

Cyndera glared at him. "Parker. Parker Dooley, it's been too long. As you can tell, we're fine."

"Cyndera, is that anyway to treat our guest?" Patton asked, curiously.

"Humph. Well, if it weren't for Parker showing up, our first armory and weaponry rooms would still be intact," Cyndera pointed out. She turned to Parker, telling him, "You know, you are responsible for us, Patton and I, forging a new armory and weaponry rooms. We had everything under control until you and Frodo showed up and destroyed our first armory and weaponry rooms."

"He doesn't remember what happened," Parker pointed out.

"Lucky him. There's a lot of things you must have forgotten to tell him," Cyndera said, crossly.

"Look, is there anyway to make up for lost time? I'm sure if we rebuilt your first armory and weaponry rooms, everything would be all right," Parker said, causing Cyndera to stop and think for a moment. Cyndera shook her head, leaving Parker confused. "Why not?"

"The old base has been destroyed," Cyndera said, solemnly. "Everything's gone. Aslan gave us who lived and breathed at that first base clemency. He's shown us pity after you fled. And now we're caught in a frozen time period at this base. I'm amazed Seraphina's even human. It's what she wanted."

"Aslan fled some time ago. No one's seen him since my last adventure with him," Parker said, bluntly.

"Don't worry. Aslan will come back. He'll save us all," Patton said.

"You would think that, after the destruction of the First World, that Aslan will just come back? Just like that?" Parker asked, a bit doubtful.

"You trust him, don't you?" Patton asked, curtly. "You know he respects you. Aslan wouldn't have kept you alive for a reason."

"Then what is the reason? Why am I still here?" Parker asked, confused.

"He brought you your wife back. Rumor spread about her years ago," Cyndera said, "Surely, if you don't believe, then who does?" She paused, licking her lips. She was going to regret this. She told him, "Parker, if there was a way for us to rebuild our lost base, I would appreciate it. What can you do? The fire destroyed everything at that base. Everything we hold dear was there. I'm sorry, but there are some things even you cannot fix."

Parker gave it some thought. What did he have that could help these people out? His powers? Yes, that seemed right. But would it be the same? "Maybe I can help you bring your base back. You don't have to let it go. I know how much you loved your armory and weaponry rooms. Let me help bring it back."

"How?" Cyndera asked, curiously.

"Because I'm part dragon and dragons have magic imbued in their blood. Anything I can craft through my powers usually stays up. Maybe it will be the same after I'm gone," Parker said, wanting to help them. He added, "Fafnir still lives. We could use his help. Then there's Aslan. He's not gone, he just went away. Now, we need his help, too." He told the two cats, "Meet me at the old base. We're bringing it back." He left the new armory and weaponry rooms, figuring it was time to help these them out.

.

It took some time to gather all the animals and shapeshifters together. As soon as they were ready, Parker led the host, as well as Frodo and Eliza, across the grasslands to a spot with a large burn spot coursing throughout the land. The river flowed free here, leaving an impression where the underground areas of this base was located.

Seraphina stared at the area in dismay. How could they bring their old base back? "Do you really think you can restore the old base? We have the new one. We have that one! We've been moving from place to place because this one was destroyed." She turned to Frodo, saying, "I remember how you caused this to happen."

"No, he didn't!" a man with short bronze hair, pale skin, and rugged features, as well as donned in a dark brown shirt, a dark brown vest, green trousers, and black shoes, stepped out of the crowd. This man was Cooper and he said to Seraphina, "As far as I can tell, that incident and the fire started because of you. You may have forgotten, but those of us who remember the accident know this is your fault. You may deny it, but it's never going to be ignored." He nodded, telling the host, "This is not Parker's fault, nor is it Frodo's fault. We would know if they did anything wrong."

"Seraphina, is this true?" Cyndera asked Seraphina, concerned.

"It's true. Until the blood that started this fire is spent, Seraphina will confess her wrongdoing," Aslan said, approaching the group and adding, "as it is your fault, Seraphina, you must answer for your crimes. Otherwise, this base will not return to normal."

Seraphina looked at the assembly, realizing how many mistakes she made in the past. How she blamed Parker Dooley in the same manner her ancestor blamed him, even after he became good. How she blamed Frodo for entering the realms, for nearly parting with Parker. She wanted to blame everyone for what happened at this base! Anything to prove her loyalty to Aslan!

"I know it's hard," Hades came up from behind Seraphina, whispering in her ear. "But you know, these things happen. Go on, blame your friends and your family. You are the stain keeping your base from being renewed. Confess to me and I will grant you the same gift I granted Cerberus, all the way back to the First World. Tell me, is this what you want?"

Hades disappeared, leaving Seraphina confused. She didn't want to go to Hades. At the same time, she couldn't help but feel responsible. Could she change? Or maybe she was meant to hold a grudge against Parker and Frodo?

She couldn't take this anymore.

"It was me!" Seraphina told Aslan, stunning the crowd. "It's been a long time since anyone knew or remembered how Patton and Cyndera's first armory and weaponry rooms were destroyed. It could have been my fault, and if it is my fault then I am sorry. I'm sorry for everything that happened. We lost a good base because of me and my grudges."

She looked up at the burnt spot. It was still there, but the first base faded in and out. So far, so good, but did it mean she would have to sacrifice herself, in order to bring the base back? Seraphina took one last look at the fading base, before making her way through the crowd. She looked back at Cooper as he joined her, keen on making this right.

"Get off me!" Seraphina said, stunned when Cooper didn't let her go.

"Seraphina, we've been best friends and lovers for years," Cooper said. "The base isn't healed because it needs one more thing from you."

"Blood," Seraphina said.

Cooper nodded.

"But I'm not sure mine is the right one," Seraphina said, worried.

"Sera, if you truly care for your city and all these people, you will make that blood sacrifice. Come on, Sera. It's time to go home," Cooper said, taking her hand and leading her back to the first base.

Seraphina nodded, watching the crowd in interest. All her friends and family were here, ready to go home. And there was the wooden spindle connecting to the first base. Seraphina looked at Parker and Frodo, nodding to them.

She sighed, ready to make this sacrifice. She turned to the spindle, placed her finger on the needle, allowing the needle to prick her index finger. She winced, moving her finger off the needle, allowing the blood to drip on the ground. She looked up, watching the first base come to life, a bright light wrapped around it. She beamed, looking at her people, animals, and shapeshifters as they made their way into the base: a small city with alleyways and high walls, all made from brownstone.

Cyndera grinned, feeling like she had come home. She turned to Patton and kissed him, before ascending into the city. Seraphina looked at Parker, Eliza, and Frodo, admitting to them, "I guess this is it."

"This is your Grey Havens, your Undying Lands," Frodo said, pointing to the city.

Seraphina nodded, beaming. "It's time. My people and I have lived in this realm for too long. Now, it's time to move on." She told Frodo, Parker, and Eliza, "Take care of yourselves. The Great Battle is coming, and I cannot help you anymore."

"Go. Take care of yourselves," Parker said with a smile.

"We will," Seraphina said, following Cooper into the city, which vanished when the last of its citizens was inside. The ground returned to a cleaner state with the river back to its normal flow.

Parker looked at the spot where Seraphina's city had been. He couldn't believe it. Seraphina and her people were gone, moved on into the next life. He was alone with Frodo, Eliza, and Aslan, back to the way it should be.

"Come on, let's go home," Parker said, ready to move on.


	4. Letting Go

The minute Eliza returned home with Parker and Frodo, back to Dragon's Hallow where Eliza and Parker had spent years living together when Eliza was alive the first time, Eliza transformed into a woman with curly brunette hair, emerald green eyes, pale skin, a thin frame, and fair facial features. She was donned in a blue dress, something that looked like it came from the 1940s.

She smiled the second Frodo's eyes widened at her transformation. Something in the gentle-hobbit's eyes told her that he wanted to try shapeshifting himself.

"Will I be able to do that? Transform?" Frodo asked, curiously.

"Would you like to try shapeshifting?" Parker asked, smiling. "I don't know if it's too many generations since our family has shapeshifted. I mean, it doesn't hurt to try." He gestured for Frodo to follow him upstairs. Next to the grey carpets fitted throughout the house, the second floor was mostly clean. At last, Parker found a room that had the presence of a shapeshifter. It was here that Parker waited until Frodo and Eliza were in the room, before closing the door.

"This is perfect," Eliza said, sighing in relief. "I didn't know I could shapeshift until after I was reincarnated by Aslan. It's neat."

"Sit down," Parker said to Frodo, gesturing to an empty chair. Frodo did as he was told, leaving Parker to sit down on the couch next to Eliza.

"Now what?" Frodo asked, confused.

"Well, first you need to close your eyes." Parker waited until Frodo did just that, before continuing with his instructions. "Think of nothing else except what you want to turn yourself into. Keep focused on that creature, what it looks like, the way it moves and breathes. Keep all your senses on that creature. And when you're done, you will have fully transformed."

Frodo took a deep breath. His mind was clear. It wanted to focus on becoming a royal blue dragonoid. Soon, his breathing became deeper. He could hardly feel the transformation, but as his mind drifted to the creature, he winced in pain. If only for a few seconds. The sensation hurt, but it wasn't bad. By the time he opened his eyes, he checked his hands. They were scaly and royal blue. He had clear claws on his hands and feet. His hair was still present, but there was a snout, something he couldn't quite ignore.

"Oh! Here you go!" Eliza said, passing to Frodo a mirror.

Frodo snatched the mirror, taking a look at himself. His eyes were still bright blue, but they looked very cat-like. His face was so dragon-like, too, and yet he still retained his facial features that he had when he was a hobbit. Colors swam across his vision. He fainted, not remembering anything for minutes on end.

.

"Frodo…"

"Frodo, you awake?"

Frodo could hear Parker and Eliza's voices, calling out to him, reaching out for him to come back. To his surprise, he awoke fully with a throbbing headache. And yet, he found himself face to face with Parker. No! Frodo was still a royal blue dragonoid. How was he going to change back?

"You can relax, lapis lazuli," Parker told Frodo, calmly. "I know. The first transformation's always a shocker. It'll get easier the more you transform."

"I don't understand," Frodo said, grateful when Eliza passed to him a cup of water. He drank the water down vigorously, only to have it taken from him by Eliza, who said not to drink too quickly. Frodo hardly realized Parker was still grasping his arms, trying to keep him steady. "What happened? Can't I change back to a hobbit? Is this a permanent transformation?"

Parker chuckled loudly. "No. No, you can transform into whatever form you want. It's not permanent. It's just… you may settle on your first transformation, your main one, which for you is a hobbit. Mine is a dragonoid. And Eliza…" he looked at his wife, fondly, "well, I'm not sure what form she'll settle on. It does happen, but you can always transform, the both of you. That's what I've learned."

Frodo nodded. He didn't understand, but at least he was fortunate that these changes weren't permanent and that he could take on any form he wished, whenever he wanted to. So, it didn't skip a generation. It festered inside of him, waiting for the day when he would transform.

Fate certainly had its hand in his life and he loved it. For now.

.

Once everyone relaxed, Parker explained the nature of dragonoids and how they only had one mate in their life that they loved dearly. It was then that he saw the distant look on Eliza's face. Something was clearly on her mind.

"Eliza, are you okay?" Parker asked, wrapping his arms around her.

"Parker, do you remember Seraphina and how her time had come?" Eliza asked, curiously. She faced him a moment after he kissed her on the back of the neck. The way she looked at him was one of serenity and hope. "Parker, it's time for me to go."

"Go? Where are you going?" Parker asked. His expression changed from happiness to sorrow. He knew what she meant and he didn't like it. "No! Eliza, I thought you'd stay. You said this is your reincarnated self. Doesn't that mean you get to stay longer?"

"Parker, all things have their time. Unless this Great Battle ends, we may always be apart," Eliza said, feeling the wind overwhelming her. "I have to go. You have to let me go. It's time to let go."

"No. I can't!" Parker said, tears forming in his eyes.

"Parker…"

"No. I can't just lose you again!" Parker cried.

"Parker," Eliza pressed her hand against his scaly, light red cheek, "it's time. We had fun together."

"Loads," Parker said. "But why do you have to leave? Isn't there a way for you to stay with me?"

"Don't be selfish. This is for the best," Eliza said, kissing him on the cheek. "Goodbye Parker. We'll meet again in the next life." At last, the dust and the wind swept over her, causing her to disappear.

Parker was left alone, but this time he had Frodo with him. So, that was a start.


	5. Memories

"Parker, what was that?" Frodo asked, stunned and confused by what he saw. "What happened? Where did she go?"

Parker turned his eyes towards the ceiling. "Oh, I'm going to regret this." Well, it was now or never. He returned his gaze to Frodo, telling him as he approached the poor royal blue dragonoid, "Frodo, what you are about to see is all those lost memories, memories you've forgotten."

"What are you talking about?" Frodo asked, worried. "I'm fine. Really."

"You will be. This might sting a little," Parker said, pressing his scaly, light red hands against Frodo's temple. The light red dragonoid closed his eyes, allowing Frodo to do the same.

.

It started out as one memory. Then more memories resurfaced in Frodo's mind. He remembered the Chesapeake Manor and exploring the Land of Talking Animals. He remembered meeting Parker for the first time at the Chesapeake Manor, learning about how the manor was haunted centuries later.

What made it worse was that he remembered being in the Land of Talking Animals and causing great destruction. Seraphina telling him he was a waste of time for coming to the Land of Talking Animals and for making everything worse, along with causing all sorts of mischief at Seraphina's first base. The fire was indeed caused by Seraphina, resulting in the destruction of Patton and Cyndera's armory and weaponry rooms. However, Frodo had a part to play in the armory and weaponry rooms' destruction. And he knew it.

It was a great weight lifted off of him, but still… this wasn't supposed to happen. As Frodo wandered through the darkness, he caught Cyndera's gaze. Cyndera smiled at him, waiting for his confession.

"Look, I'm sorry I ruined your armory and weaponry rooms," Frodo apologized. "I'm coming clean. You don't have to worry about it."

"I know. I forgive you. It took me some time, but I do forgive you," Cyndera said, returning to the darkness.

Frodo felt that weight leaving him. It felt so good to admit the truth, but something didn't feel right. He'd been to the Seven Realms since the First Age. What parts weren't Parker telling him? Frodo wanted all his memories back, but he needed to know why Parker was showing him them. He needed to know that now, if he could. But where would he start? How would he know he was on the right track?

Only time would tell, and he didn't have a whole lot of time to be with Parker. Did he?

.

"Frodo. Frodo!" Parker cried, pulling the royal blue dragonoid back to reality. Parker looked at Frodo as the royal blue dragonoid transformed back into the gentle-hobbit everyone knew about. Still, the look on Frodo's face and the way the tears fell said enough of what happened in the folds of the gentle-hobbit's memories. "I'm sorry you had to see that. I just wanted you to remember everything and not blame me too much for what I've done."

Frodo stared at Parker for several seconds. Surely, he wanted to blame the light red dragonoid, but he couldn't. Instead, the gentle-hobbit collapsed in Parker's arms, crying his eyes out. He didn't know where all these emotions were coming from, but here they were and he couldn't stop them. Good thing Parker didn't release him, but calmed him down as best he could.

"I know. Those memories are painful," Parker said, kindly.

"Do you think it will get better?" Frodo asked, managing to say when he had a break from crying.

"I have faith that we will. You'll be all right. You'll be okay," Parker said, embracing the lad and not letting him go. They had come a long way since their first meeting at the healer's house in Bywater. It was only necessary the bonds of friendship didn't go away, but sprouted.

.

Minutes passed before Frodo recomposed himself. It was then that a thought crossed Parker's mind.

"Hey Frodo," Parker said, getting the gentle-hobbit's attention, "listen, I'm planning on making a stop on Earth. I understand a lot has happened since I was last there, but how about you come with me? It might ease your mind."

Frodo didn't expect that. Earth? Was it equivalent to Middle-earth? He nodded, unsure where this next adventure would take him. He had this feeling it would be worth it. Or so he hoped.


	6. A Mutual Bond

Sorry for the delay. I hope this chapter was worth the wait. :)

*.*.*

Frodo spent the next two days honing his shapeshifting ability. Up until Parker taught him how to shapeshift, Frodo hadn't a clue that shapeshifting was in his blood, that he needed to awaken it for that to work out well. It was impressive, to say the least.

Half the time, Frodo was getting it. He could shapeshift no problem into the creature or person that he chose. The rest of the time, he spent reminding himself how to shapeshift. It wasn't that hard. He just needed to remember what Parker taught him the first time.

"I need more time," Frodo admitted, heading back to the guest room that Parker gave to him.

The guest room had various figurines and statues of dragons and dragonoids. Drawings were plastered on all the beige walls. Drawings revealing the history of the Land of Dragons and other worlds. They showed battles, fierce battles between dragons and dragonoids who eventually found peace in their new home. Other drawings showed families, including Parker's with his human wife Eliza Bowler-Dooley and their son. Frodo looked at this drawing in interest, staring at the child standing in front of his parents.

Parker and Eliza were smiling in the drawing. They looked happy.

Frodo looked up as Parker entered the room. The gentle-hobbit smiled at the light red dragonoid, telling him, "Your family seems nice. You had a son?"

"Yes. Eliza and I did for a time," Parker said, approaching Frodo and staring at the drawing in interest. "His name was Maxin. Maxin Dooley." Parker said, referring to the child in the drawing. "We were happy together."

"What happened to him?" Frodo asked, facing Parker.

"We ended up apart," Parker explained, grimacing at the thought of his past experiences. "I became evil. I became Maranguan. I nearly killed Eliza when I was still evil. The lion Corin stopped me, prevented me from killing her. He saved her, not me. I fled. It took me a long time before I returned to the Land of Dragons." He paused, gulping. "Then I became good, thanks to Janet's daughter Anabeth. A relative of yours from a distant past." He smirked. "Anabeth saved me, made me whole again. But you know this part. You've seen it."

Frodo nodded. "Yes. Parts of it. Your wife died. You tried to save her. I remember you showed me this."

"Details got changed over the years, due to memory loss," Parker admitted, plainly. "It was Vitiate, the Sith Emperor, who killed my wife and my sister-in-law. If it weren't for him, Eliza would still be around, as would Janet. Janet and Eliza were only trying to help me." He sighed. "I guess my memory's faded, which explains why you saw a slight difference in the events that transpired in my life. They still led to the same reason. Eliza's gone again and I did nothing to stop her from being taken."

Frodo stared at Parker with remorsefulness. He understood how he felt. Frodo sighed, wondering what else to do for him, for his distant ancestor. Surely, there was a way he could help out Parker, help him see that it was okay to talk about his feelings, even if that person or creature wanted to conceal their past.

"It's not your fault," Frodo said, getting Parker's attention. "I lost my parents when I was twelve. I did nothing, too." He sighed. "I wish I could have helped them, but I didn't. They were gone. They drowned in the Brandywine River." He shook his head. "Some say the boat tipped over, due to my father's weight. Others say my parents pushed each other into the river. I don't believe them! I just wished I could have helped my parents, helped them before something bad happened."

He sighed heavily. "No. Ever since my father's death, I haven't had a father figure in my life who could be there for me."

"I haven't had a son in the longest time," Parker said, softly. He stared, quizzically at Frodo, saying, "If you're thinking we'll simply take on the roles of father and son, you might be wrong. We're distant ancestors, very distant and not really suited now for the father-son role."

"Well, a father-like figure doesn't really happen often in my life, unless you want to count Saradoc Brandybuck," Frodo said with a sigh.

There was a pause. Frodo looked at Parker, wondering what he would tell him next. Would Parker agree? Would he be like a second father to him? Frodo could dream, couldn't he?

Parker smiled, telling him, kindly, "Well, if you need someone to talk to, I'll gladly be by your side and help you out."

"Thank you. That's all I needed to hear," Frodo said, looking away.

"We leave tomorrow morning for Earth. At dawn. Don't be late," Parker nodded, turning to leave the room.

"You too, Parker. You too," Frodo looked around the room again, wondering what to do next.

.

Frodo went to bed early that evening. He slept fitfully, dreaming of far off places. However, one dream he recalled all too vividly.

He was in a dark room, searching for a way out. As he walked across the stone floor, feeling the cold air coming from the stone walls and glass windows, a burst of energy shot forth from the floor.

He jumped back, screaming as orange fire erupted in the centermost part of the room, blocking his way out the door. He tried calling for help, but he couldn't. The fire was too bright.

Suddenly, his gaze met that of a light red dragonoid, staring back at him. No! It was Parker. Parker Dooley was gazing back at him with concerned eyes.

"You shouldn't have come. Now, they'll be after you, too," Parker said, his expression wicked and smiling.

"No! Noooo!" Frodo cried out, landing on the floor and waking up in a sitting position in the guest room. He sighed in relief, wiping his brow to find sweat beading on it. His clothes were soaked with sweat. The flames were all too real in the dream for it to be true.

And yet, it was. He couldn't stop thinking about the dream.

And that place, that room. There was only one place he could think of that meant something for that room to be there, for Parker to be there. It was Hogwarts, only why was the room in flames? Frodo had to find out, even as he performed his morning routine and got dressed. He sighed in relief as he found Parker sitting in the kitchen, eating breakfast.

"Sit down. There's porridge out for you, still hot," Parker said with a warm smile. Frodo nodded, sitting down and eating his porridge. Parker looked at him, curiously, "You slept well or badly? I could hear you screaming from across the wall. Tell me what happened…"

"I'd rather not," Frodo said, serious. "There's nothing to tell!"

"Frodo, yesterday you told me I was like a father to you. Is that still not true?" Parker asked, smirking fitfully.

Frodo nodded silently. The light red dragonoid was right. He had to face his fears, not shoulder them. If only that were true.

"I saw fire. Fire at Hogwarts. You were there standing on the other side of it, smirking at me, telling me I shouldn't be there. Please tell me that's not where we're heading?" Frodo asked, cautiously.

Parker sighed, nodding. "It's where we're headed. We have to leave before dawn because when we get to the Leaky Cauldron in London, we should be there in time before the inn opens or right as the inn opens." He approached the lad, telling him, "Look, I know you have visions. You don't need to tell me all of them if you don't want to. I'll understand." He paused. "I have visions, too. I can read people's minds. It's two powers I have that happen on their own. I would have sensed that something was wrong, but it's clear on your face and your eyes that something's bothering you."

"Thank you, Parker," Frodo said, kindly. "You're the only true friend I have out here." He looked down, munching on his food.

"I may not be the only true friend in your life," Parker said, grimly. "And I fear you will still have battles to face, even when you become close friends with that someone, besides me. My life has already been in danger, from the moment I hatched. Even before I was born, evil touched my egg."

He paused, changing the subject. "We're going to Hogwarts, to see what danger your vision showed us." He sighed in distress. "I hope our lives aren't on the line once we get there. Hogwarts and the Wizardry World are the one place on Earth that we can go to where we can be ourselves. We can't show our true forms, our original forms, once we're in the Muggle World, but we can show our shapeshifting abilities once we're with wizards and witches. You'll have to trust me, Frodo. I know what I'm doing."

Parker walked away, finishing his breakfast. Frodo looked on at him in interest. Wow, Parker wasn't afraid of danger. That's what Frodo feared. That's what he hoped for; and yet, he feared someone would recognize them. What if they were wanted in other worlds?

"You do not need to be afraid." Parker faced the gentle-hobbit with serious eyes. "No one's following us. We'll be safe in the Wizardry World for now. We're going to be students at Hogwarts. That's our cover. That's what will save us there. I know it seems strange for wizards and witches to see a dragonoid, but we'll do our best to keep our cover."

"Parker, be careful. I don't want anything to happen to you," Frodo said, finally getting a word into the conversation.

Parker smiled innocently. "Frodo, I'm a dragonoid. Ancient and wise. I've seen many things in two hundred years. Nothing could dampen that yearning for adventure." He looked out the window, seeing dawn approach. "Ah! Dawn is coming. Well, time to finish eating and we'll go."

"Right," Frodo said, eating as much of his cooled off porridge as he could. When he was done, he followed Parker to the guest room. Parker smiled at him, pulling out a grey device and pressing a green button. A golden-brown rimmed portal that looked almost like rippled glass appeared in the center of the room. Frodo had never seen such a portal, especially when it changed to show the entrance room to a dark-painted inn.

It was the Leaky Cauldron. Its name was written on a sign with a cauldron painted above it. Parker smiled, heading through the portal first.

"Parker, wait!" Frodo said, following the dragonoid through the portal, where they were met by a black-painted door and tall rectangular, glass windows.

They arrived.

*.*.*

 **References:**

Hogwarts and the Wizardry World comes from J.K. Rowling's book series, _Harry Potter_.


	7. The Leaky Cauldron

Sorry for the long delay. I hope this chapter was worth the wait. :)

*.*.*

The Leaky Cauldron resembled any pub out on this street or even throughout the city. Frodo couldn't put his finger on it, but he felt sure these kinds of pubs existed in Bree-land… at least, he had an inkling there were ordinary pubs found in Bree. He checked his surroundings, surprised to see no one was watching them. He turned around the minute he caught Parker's gaze.

Parker smiled back at him in a teasing manner. He already looked like Frodo's lookalike.

"So, you're in your human form?" Frodo cautioned, gulping in surprise. "I thought it was just when we were on the Titanic. I thought that was just temporary."

"Shh!" Parker shushed him. "Don't say anything about that incident aloud!" He whispered. "Yes, this is my human-hobbit form. What? You didn't think I looked like you? Or have you forgotten our first meeting at the Chesapeake Manor."

"What happened to the manor?" Frodo asked, concerned. "I know it's haunted, but what happened there?"

Parker smirked. "Well, that's been uh… taken care of."

"Taken care of how?" Frodo asked further, pressing the questions on his lookalike companion and guide.

"Let's talk more indoors. Okay?" Parker said, finally opening the door to let him and Frodo enter the pub. Parker looked this way and that before closing the door and shapeshifting back into his light red dragonoid form.

Frodo jumped at the sight of the dragonoid. He didn't expect him to shapeshift back so soon!

"What?" Parker smirked, teasingly.

"Um… shouldn't you wait until we're somewhere safer, before you turn into a dragonoid?" Frodo asked, curiously.

"Oh, they won't bother us. Come on," Parker said, guiding Frodo away from the door and into the pub.

All around them were high walls, high windows, and lots of tables and chairs. There was even an innkeeper's booth, upon which Parker stopped and asked for a room for two. Frodo stared at the innkeeper in confusion, even as the innkeeper smiled at them.

"You're Parker Dooley, aren't you?" the innkeeper named Tom grinned, pointing to the light red dragonoid.

"I am," Parker said, nodding. He gestured to Frodo, saying to Tom, "And this is Frodo. Frodo Baggins." He added, telling Tom, "Listen, if it's not too much trouble, we'll take the room and be on our way."

"Oh! Where might you be headed?" Tom asked, confused. He handed the keys to Parker. "Here you are! A room for two people." He asked, cautious, "You're not eh… you're not going to stay in your dragonoid form forever, are you? I wouldn't want you to break the bed." He chuckled.

"Don't worry. I change into human-hobbit form every night. I've been doing that for a while now," Parker said, admitting plainly.

"Right, because as students of Hogwarts, you being in dragonoid form might scare the kids," Tom said, stunning Frodo.

"How do you mean?" Frodo asked, concerned for his dragonoid friend and family member.

"Well, the Wizardry World doesn't put up with dragonoids or dragons. They're meant to be in cages," Tom said aloud, startling the crowd.

A silence fell in the room. Parker waved to the crowd, noticing they returned to their hushed whispering. He raised his eyebrows, facing Frodo again.

Frodo, in all honesty, did not like this plan. Even if they could stay in the Wizardry World, it wouldn't take the wizards and witches long to dismiss Parker or lock him in a cage. Frodo would have to do something fast.

"Come on, Frodo. Let's find a table," Parker said, leading Frodo over to a table, where they sat down and Parker stowed the keys in his breeches' pocket for safe keeping.

Frodo hesitated, finally asking his dragonoid companion, "Parker, so this is truly your human-hobbit form?"

"It's been this way for centuries. Ages even," Parker said, thanking the waiter as the drinks were passed around. He chuckled, telling Frodo, "Who knew that we'd be lookalikes." He added, "Oh, Tobias said this was the last stopping point I'd make before something else happened. At least, the last stopping point was this Age. The Third Age."

"Whose Tobias?" Frodo asked him, cautiously.

Parker sipped his drink, leaving Frodo in confusion.

"Tobias is your ancestor. Your distant ancestor. He's my brother-in-law actually. You'd like him. He's a bit rough around the edges, but his heart's in the right place," Parker said, nodding in appreciation. "Of course, being a spirit has left him a bit loopy. He's senile at times, but he knows what he's doing. But you know this already. I told you not long ago, back at Dragon's Hallow, if you remember." Parker sighed, speaking further about the matter, "He—Tobias is the one that led me to you, when we first met at the healer's house during this Age. But this is not the first time we've met, actually. We first met at the Chesapeake Manor, before it became truly haunted."

"What happened there? What happened to it, the Chesapeake Manor?" Frodo asked, unsure he wanted to find out.

"Ah!" Parker said, softly. "I wish I could tell you, but that's for another time."

"The manor's haunted, and you aren't going to tell me what happened there?" Frodo asked, alarmed.

"Listen, it's better if you figure this out on your own," Parker admitted, bluntly. He said with a sigh, "After what I did to cause it to be truly haunted, and then an Age passing afterwards," he shook his head, "I doubt I can go back there."

Another silence fell between them. Frodo was sure there was more to the story about the Chesapeake Manor than what Parker was telling him. He didn't want to upset the light red dragonoid further; so, he resorted to eating his breakfast, while there was still silence that followed.

.

Minutes after they finished eating breakfast, Parker led Frodo upstairs to their room. Frodo didn't like this. Bunking with a dragonoid. Who knew if Parker was going to breathe fire on him while he slept? He would surely burn before Parker ever woke up!

At last, they reached Room 12 and opened the door. Frodo stared in awe at the room. There were two beds nestled in here, and thanks to Parker's magic, the room was wider than Frodo thought. Parker smiled, making his way over to the dresser to change clothes. Frodo closed the door, wondering if staying here with Parker was for the best.

"So… you're not going to breathe fire on me as I sleep, right?" Frodo asked with great caution.

Parker snickered, letting out a long chuckle. "Frodo, if I wanted to breathe fire on you, I might have done so already." He shook his head. "No. I slept with my wife many times, and not once did I breathe fire on her! You should be good!"

"How do you do it? Manage not to breathe fire?" Frodo asked, still cautious of his current dilemma.

"Um…" Parker said, wondering how to explain himself, "…well, first of all, I didn't grow up amongst dragonoids or dragons. I grew up around people. I learned how to control my fire and walk among them, including you." Parker winked at him. "No. You should be safe around me, like you have been for the past couple of days."

"That's what I fear might happen," Frodo said, curtly.

"Oh, you'll be all right," Parker said, changing out of his shirt and putting on a new clean shirt. He flexed his muscles, getting the tension out of them. "Ah! Well, I feel better now."

Frodo smirked, not saying anything in return.

"Come on. You're still afraid of being around a dragonoid, aren't you? Even after you told me I'm like a father to you?" Parker asked, concerned.

"You seem a lot freer as a dragonoid. Maybe you should stick with this form from now on," Frodo suggested, timidly.

Parker chuckled, surprised by this. "I'm not going to stay in dragonoid form forever, you know. Sometimes, we choose the form we want to keep." He sighed, admitting, "I like being human and a hobbit. When I shapeshift into my form, I will be in human-hobbit form, so I can see my wife. Be with her for all time." He added, teary-eyed, "I miss my wife, dearly. I'd give anything to be reunited with her." He admitted, "This is my path. Frodo, you can't be afraid to shapeshift. It's in your blood."

"But why?" Frodo asked, seriously. "Why must I choose what form to take?"

"It chooses you. Whichever form you like best is what you eventually turn into for the final time. It settles, and before you know it, you've matured and then you die," Parker said, cautiously. "It's the way of life. Since you only shapeshifted once, you'll spend years wondering which form you like best. You're immortal amongst your own kin, and that can lead to deadly consequences." He sighed, admitting further, "Even if you could go home, do you really think you'd belong there, now that you've learned how to shapeshift? You can't go back to your normal life, the way it used to be. This is your path now. This is who you are. You just… have to accept that."

"Who are my family, my distant ancestors? Are they all dragonoids?" Frodo asked, confused. "Shapeshifters?"

"Mostly shapeshifters. It must have extended to the Baggins family tree," Parker said, cautiously. He added, "I doubt there isn't a family member in your bloodline who isn't a shapeshifter. They just don't know it yet."

"Are we cursed?" Frodo asked, concerned.

Parker shook his head, smiling. "No. To be a shapeshifter is a gift we must all bear. Now, imagine if you could destroy a very powerful Ring with it. You'd be able to do so no problem, and still get to live your life the way you want. You may have wings or you may not. It all depends on you, Frodo. Just food for thought."

"Right," Frodo said, looking out the window.

Parker sighed, not knowing what else to do for him. The light red dragonoid made his way into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He should have known the Baggins family had shapeshifter blood in them. It was Ronnie Baggins who caused this. He was one of the first Bagginses in Middle-earth, when they first met. And now, he was gone and all Parker had left was Frodo.

He just hoped the lad would be fine. For both their sakes, this is what Parker hoped would happen. In the very least, they would not fail. They just… needed more time to navigate around the Wizardry World and escape, before something else happened to them.

*.*.*

 **References:**

The Leaky Cauldron, the Innkeeper Tom, and the Wizardry World come from J.K. Rowling's _Harry Potter_ book series.


	8. Arrested Again!

Sorry for the delay. I hope this chapter was worth the wait. :)

This is the last chapter for this story. :')

*.*.*

Frodo looked out the window of his and Parker's room. He had mixed feelings about going out into the Wizardry community, thanks to Parker revealing his dragonoid self. Was it a good idea for them to be out in public? What if the crowds didn't take Parker's dragonoid form too well?

He looked back at the light red dragonoid, hoping against hope he wouldn't regret this. Who knew what would happen if they were found out?

"Okay. I'm ready," Parker said, finishing up in the bathroom. He stared at Frodo, cautious. "Hey, you okay?"

"I'm fine." Frodo said, concerned. "Are you sure about this? You know, we could fail here."

"We're heading to Diagon Alley. It can't get any stranger than that," Parker said, confused.

"Right," Frodo said, following the light red dragonoid out of their room.

Frodo turned the corner, making his way downstairs. As he followed Parker into one of the backrooms, Frodo caught the eyes of wizards and witches staring at them. Something was up. Frodo didn't know what they were suspicious about.

"Come. It's this way!" Parker said, pressing his hand against the brick wall.

Frodo closed the door, surprised to see a gateway open to them. All on its own. He looked on as Parker made his way out of the backroom, entering an alleyway where a bunch of wizard police cops advanced on him and Parker. Soon, the wizarding community circled around them.

Frodo was confused. Something was up indeed!

"Whoa, whoa! What did we do?" Frodo cried, confused.

"You know how to enter Diagon Alley?" One of the wizarding police cops asked Parker, suspicious.

"I thought we needed to press our hands against the wall. Is there some sort of a code?" Parker asked, cheekily.

"You're coming with us," a second wizarding cop said, using his wand to cast a spell on Parker's wrists. Parker was shackled, causing the chain to land in the wizarding cop's hand.

"What did I do?" Parker cried, stunned and confused. As the wizarding police cops took him away, Parker turned to Frodo, telling him, "You have to go! Save yourself! I'll be okay! This is nothing!" In a flash, Parker and the wizarding police cop dissipated, leaving Frodo alone and confused.

What was Frodo to do? He needed to save his friend, his ancestor, but how was he to do that? He didn't have magic. He sighed in despair, making his way over to the ice cream parlor to sit down and check his pockets. To his surprise, he pulled out gold coins, which bought him an ice cream sundae.

He sighed again. What was he to do without Parker around to guide him?

"Where did they take you?" was all Frodo could ask, now that the tables had turned against them.

.

"Get in there!" the wizarding cop threw Parker into a dank, dark stone cell. The cell door was closed and locked, leaving Parker alone and without anyone to talk to.

Oh, what was he getting himself into? This was not how it was supposed to be! Frodo would be lost without him! Lost! And he did nothing.

Parker sat down, hardly knowing what to say or do. If only Eliza was here, then she would see what sort of mess he made this time.

He thought back to everything leading to this moment. First when he turned into Maranguan. Then when he was back to his old self and Eliza was dead. Then all his adventures throughout the First and Second Ages, which eventually led to the events in the Third Age, including the Chesapeake Manor that he witnessed.

Did it all led to this? This was not how it was supposed to be! There must be a way out… and he would find a way out, sooner or later.

*.*.*

That's it for the first part in the Second Phase of my Epic Struggles Series, part of my Long Series. :)

Thanks goes to the following people who favorited, followed, and reviewed this fanfic: TrimusicaDrag00n90. Thanks everyone for taking time to read this fanfic until the end. :)

Sorry if this ended in a cliffhanger of sorts. But we'll get right back into the action in the next story for this Second Phase of my Epic Struggles Series. :)

I'll see everyone in the next story. Bye! :)

 _Aria Breuer_


End file.
